mutation_highfandomcom-20200216-history
Azure
Azure is a mutant who is the second child of Mystique and Azazel. He bears a similar appearance to his mother and has inherited her abilities as well. Appearance Azure inherited his mother's appearance. He has blood-red hair that is usually cut short and isn't usually brushed. His mutation alters his facial hair so that he only gets sideburns and nothing else. His eyes are purely yellow with small circular black clouds for his pupils. He is fairly tall, being 5'11" and is very muscular. He usually doesn't wear clothes, like his mother, because his mutation naturally covers everything up. His naturally blue skin also is sort of reptilian and he has various bumps and markings on it. Personality Azure is very mysterious. He doesn't usually talk to anybody that he doens't know and his overall presence gives others a creepy sensation. Nobody really knows what he is actually like except his parents and his sister. However, Azure is easily able to alter his personality to match that of another which is an advancement of his original mutation. Relationships *Mother - Raven Darkholme *Father - Azazel *Twin Sister - Azora *Older Brother - Kurt Wagner History Azure was born to Mystique and Azazel along with his twin sister, Azora. From the day he was born, he had his inhuman appearance. Because of this, his parents kept him hidden from the rest of the world. When Azure was six his mutant powers manifested as he shapeshifted into his father. Both of his parents were so proud that he had inherited his mother's ability. She started training him in the use of his powers and he started his combat training. He eventually started going out on his own and when he turned twenty he stopped aging completely. After his parents died he followed in their footsteps and kept fighting for mutant dominancy over mortals. Powers Metamorph: Azure possesses the ability to alter his physical appearance like his mother. He is able to change his appearance to match that of any other human being or humanoid creature that he has seen with his eyes. This ability also includes mimicking the voices of others. Azure's version of this ability differs from his mother in that he is also able to mimic the personalities of others so that he can seem to be that person and hardly anybody can detect him. *''Metamorphic Adaptation:'' Azure is also capable of altering his body using his metamorph ability to adapt his body to any situation. For example, he can make himself stronger by altering his cells. He can also use this ability to give himself wings, grow claws, etc. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Azure's body naturally heals at speeds much faster than an average human's. A paper cut on him would heal in about a day and a broken leg would heal in about a week. *''Disease Immunity:'' Azure is completely immune to all known earthly diseases, illnesses, and sicknesses. *''Immortality:'' Azure aged normally until he was twenty years old then he stopped aging altogether. He is virtually immortal, like his father. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' Azure is completely immune to being controlled and read by telepaths. This makes him unable to be detected by a telepath if he is undercover while using his metamorph powers. Abilities Azure is a great actor, being able to fool almost anyone into believing he is someone else. He is also a fantastic hand-to-hand combat, armed and unarmed. He was trained by his mother and has the same combat skills as she does. He also possesses her vast intelligence of the mutant world as well as information about foreign affairs and various government operations. Weaknesses Azure's only weakness is that he can easily be known as a mutant if he doesn't use his powers. See his appearance for more information. Category:Characters Category:Darkholme Family Category:Shapeshifting Category:Regeneration Category:Immortality Category:Telepathic Immunity